Only Exception
by Nana Evans
Summary: Nenhum deles acreditava em amor, mas juntos, descobriram a exceção a regra. Song com a música The Only Exception do Paramore.


**Only Exception**

Draco Malfoy não acreditava no amor. Paixão, atração, esses conhecia, mas o amor? Não achava possível, não depois de tudo que havia visto e ouvido atrás das portas da Mansão. Por isso nunca havia levado nenhum relacionamento a sério, afinal, todos iriam acabar uma hora. E todos realmente acabaram, ou quando se cansava ou quando não respondia ao "Eu te amo" de alguém. E nenhum desses finais o haviam abalado até hoje.

_**"When I was younger I saw/Quando era pequeno eu vi**_

_**My Daddy crying and curse at the wind/Meu pai chorar e amaldiçoar ao vento**_

_**He broke his own heart/Ele partiu o próprio coração**_

_**And I watched as he tried to reassemble it/E eu assisti enquanto ele tentava juntá-lo**_

_**And my Mom swore that she would/E minha mãe jurou que ela**_

_**Never let herself forget/Nunca se permitiria esquecer**_

_**And that was the day that I promised/E esse foi o dia em que eu prometi**_

_**I'd never sing love if it does not exist.../Nunca cantar o amor se ele não exite..."**_

Em uma das festas que ocorriam nas masmorras, aquelas não oficiais, regadas a muito álcool e sexo, Draco encontrou quem ele menos esperava por ali: o Santo Potter. Uma das leis naquelas festas era que não havia rixa entre casas ali, e todo mundo concordava que Potter era um pedaço de mal caminho. Se baseando nesses dois preceitos, foi até o grifinório.

- Não esperava vê-lo aqui, Potter.

- Já eu, tinha certeza de que o encontraria aqui, Malfoy. Mas não vamos brigar hoje, ok? Não tô muito afim.

- Então vamos fingir que não nos conhecíamos antes. Prazer, meu nome é Draco e eu gosto de chocolate.

- Meu nome é Harry e eu gosto de vinho.

Daí para frente, a conversa tomou diversos rumos indo parar nas fantasias de cada um e no convite indecente do moreno para procurarem um lugar para realizá-los. Draco então se viu concordando e sendo arrastado para alguma sala escura que ainda estivesse vazia.

Foi prensado contra a parede assim que fechou a porta. Potter o beijava com ferocidade, puxando-o pela nuca, mordendo e sugando seus lábios enquanto arranhava sua pele por debaixo da camisa. Uma das pernas dele estava encaixada entre as suas, o mantendo completamente imobilizado. Não que estivesse ligando, estava muito ocupado tentando abrir a camisa do outro. Separaram-se em busca de ar e o moreno sugou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, mandando arrepios pela sua coluna.

- Sabe aquela sua fantasia? Aquela é a mesa do Snape...

Sorriu com a ideia e empurrou Potter, que sorria indecentemente, em direção à mesa. Ele sentou na mesa, prendendo-o com as pernas e arrebentando os botões da sua camisa. Uma exclamação indignada morreu em sua garganta quando o outro começou a distribuir beijos por seu pescoço e peito, o deixando sem nenhuma condição de lidar com os botões. O moreno voltou a beijá-lo, o ajudando a tirar a própria camisa e o fazendo subir no seu colo.

Livraram-se do resto das roupas em meio a beijos e chupões, já completamente excitados. Gemeram quando suas ereções se tocaram e ouviu Potter murmurar um feitiço de lubrificação, preparando-o e colocando-o sobre ele. O moreno penetrou-o gentilmente, lhe dando tempo para se acostumar com a sensação, distraindo-o da dor com beijos.

Se impulsionou contra o outro, sentindo o prazer se espalhar pelo seu corpo em ondas, sendo correspondido pelo moreno, os olhos verdes brilhando de desejo. Potter estocava devagar e fundo, numa deliciosa tortura, fazendo-o gemer e chamar pelo nome do outro, que falava obscenidades em seu ouvido.

Em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente, registrou a mesa rangendo, sendo sufocada pelos gemidos dos dois, que já não tinham nenhum controle, aumentando a velocidade até que os dois chegaram ao ápice juntos, desfalecendo sobre a mesa.

Sentiu Potter sair de dentro de si com cuidado, descendo da mesa. Se apoiou nos cotovelos a tempo de ver o moreno vestir a calça e procurar a camisa, as marcas no pescoço visíveis mesmo na penumbra da sala. Localizou a camisa aos pés da mesa e se abaixou para pegá-la.

- Aqui, Potter. - falou levantando a camisa.

- Obrigado. Vista a roupa, essa sala é muito fria. - Potter tomou a camisa de sua mão, jogando-a de qualquer jeito sobre os ombros, e se aproximou, depositando um beijo calmo em seus lábios. - Bem... boa noite e até amanhã, Malfoy.

Encarou a porta por alguns segundos depois que o outro saiu, ainda não entendendo bem o que acontecera. Mas de uma coisa sabia: havia sido bom, muito bom. Se tivesse a chance, repetiria a dose. E se Potter não bancava a donzela, tanto melhor.

A partir daí, começaram a se encontrar com alguma frequência, utilizando a Sala Precisa como esconderijo. Fora daquela sala, eram ainda inimigos, embora brigassem com menos frequência. Só dentro da sala que eles deixavam as diferenças de lado, encontrando prazer nos braços do outro. E, apesar de tudo, era uma relação impessoal.

Ainda se chamavam pelo sobrenome e não costumavam conversar muito, e quando o faziam só falavam de banalidades. Nunca chegaram a classificar a relação deles. Não eram namorados e não eram amantes, como seriam se nenhum deles acreditava no amor? Talvez não houvesse uma classificação para o que eram. Eram só duas pessoas que descobriram que eram muito bons na cama.

_**Maybe I know, somewhere/ Talvez eu saiba, em algum lugar**_

_**Deep in my soul/ Fundo na minha alma**_

_**That love never lasts/ Que o amor nunca dura**_

_**And we've got to find other ways/ E temos que achar outros jeitos**_

_**To make it alone/ De continuar sozinhos**_

_**Or keep a straight face/ Ou manter a face serena**_

_**And I always lived like this/ E eu sempre vivi assim**_

_**Keeping a comfortable distance/ Mantendo uma confortável distância**_

_**And up until now/ E até agora**_

_**I had sworn myself that I'm content/ Jurei a mim mesmo que estou contente**_

_**With loneliness/ Com a solidão**_

_**Because none of it ever worth the risk/ Porque nada disso algum dia valeu a pena **_

Quando as férias de Natal chegaram, já haviam 2 meses que se encontrava com Potter umas 3 ou 4 vezes por semana. Um dia antes das férias começarem, eles combinaram de se encontrar. Quando chegou lá, Potter já o esperava. Ele estava deitado na enorme cama, usando somente uma boxer preta, e parecia dormir serenamente, o peito subindo e descendo compassadamente.

Sentou no pé da cama e ficou observando o moreno. O cabelo deste já dava no ombro, mas mesmo assim apontava para todos os lados. Ele era cheio de cicatrizes também, resultado da guerra em que ele salvou o mundo. Eram as mesmas cicatrizes que ele costumava traçar com beijos, só porque o outro parecia gostar disso.

No Natal ele iria ser apresentado a sua futura esposa. Era uma puro-sangue de alguma família rica que ele nunca havia visto. Era um acordo econômico entre as famílias e ele não esperava amá-la, e nem o contrário. Na verdade, só esperava que ela fosse bonita o suficiente para garantir um herdeiro de nome Malfoy. Ainda não havia contado a Potter e tinha medo da reação do outro. Por ele, aquele seria um casamento aberto, mas Potter era o defensor da moral e bons costumes e provavelmente não gostaria disso.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos pelo moreno, que se remexia na cama, acordando. Olhou para ele a tempo de vê-lo se espreguiçar como um felino e lhe sorrir ainda sonolento.

- Você demorou, Malfoy.

- Cheguei a tempos, você que deve ter dormido assim que chegou.

- E você ficou aí olhando? - Ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Não posso?

- Não é isso... pode sim. É só que não é o que você costuma fazer quando eu durmo.

Engatinhou até o moreno, ficando de quatro em cima dele.

- É que eu estou me sentindo bonzinho hoje... E se você ficar quieto, posso ser mais bonzinho ainda...

Beijou o moreno com vontade, aproveitando a posição para prender as mãos do outro nos travesseiros. Murmurou um feitiço para prender o outro na cabeceira da cama, deixando suas próprias mãos livres para tocar o moreno onde sabia que o outro era sensível, arrancando gemidos roucos que o incendiavam inteiro.

Desceu a boca, fazendo trilhas com beijos pelo pescoço e peito do grifinório, traçando as cicatrizes que admirara antes, as pernas de Potter trançadas na sua cintura. Lambeu uma cicatriz, fazendo o outro exclamar:

- Malfoy, me solta, seu sádico!

- Você gosta! - exclamou, beijando sua virilha.

- Por favor... deixa eu tocar você...

- Fica quieto, Potter!

Terminou de tirar a cueca e lambeu o pênis do moreno, calando de vez seus protestos. E continuou lambendo e sugando, fazendo o outro gemer seu nome e se contorcer de prazer abaixo de si. As pernas do moreno estavam em seus ombros, forçando-o a aumentar a velocidade até que o outro tremeu e desfaleceu sobre a cama, gozando em sua boca.

Desfez o feitiço e deitou ao lado do grifinório, observando a respiração do outro voltar ao normal. Abraçou o outro, deitando a cabeça no peito do moreno. Sentiu o carinho no cabelo e olhou para cima, encarando as íris verdes ainda enevoadas pelo prazer.

- Tá tudo bem com você Malfoy? - a voz rouca no seu ouvido parecia preocupada - Você está estranho hoje.

- Eu vou casar, Potter. Com alguma garota que eu nunca vi na vida. Vou conhecê-la no Natal, mas não tô muito animado. Pra mim tanto faz, mas eu realmente não queria casar assim que saísse da escola.

- Se não quer casar, não case, oras.

- Não é simples assim, mas eu não quero discutir sobre o assunto agora. Então será que dá pra ficar quieto? - virou de lado, encerrando a conversa. Esperou que o outro saísse, como ele sempre fazia, num acordo mudo: Potter se arrastava de volta à Grifinória e ele dormia ali mesmo, cansado demais para voltar.

Porém Potter não foi embora. Ele simplesmente se virou na cama também, passando um braço pela sua cintura e puxando uma coberta sobre os dois. Ele beijou seu cabelo, sorrindo diante do olhar curioso do loiro.

- Também tô cansado, vou ficar por aqui hoje. Então fica quieto e dorme, Draco.

Não demorou a seguir o conselho do moreno, achando a cama bem mais confortável agora.

Quando acordou, Potter não estava mais lá. Não que ele realmente esperasse que o outro ficasse, mas preferia ter acordado nos braços do outro, do mesmo jeito que havia dormido. Também não viu o moreno no café da manhã e nem o achou no trem. E não saber onde o moreno estava o deixava irritado.

Assim, quando finalmente achou uma cabine vazia, Draco estava muito irritado. Tanto que praticamente chutou Crabbe e Goyle para fora quando eles começaram a competir para ver quem comia mais. Queria ficar sozinho e tentar pôr as ideias em ordem. Não sabia precisar porque, mas a falta de reação de Potter ao seu casamento o incomodava. E ter acordado sozinho naquela manhã havia sido... ruim. E ele não estava gostando nem um pouco disso.

Chegou a Londres sem ser incomodado, mas isso não impediu seu humor de piorar. Ainda tentou localizar o moreno na estação, mas não teve sucesso. Já estava arrastando o malão para um canto menos movimentado da estação para poder usar a chave de portal que o levaria para casa quando alguém trombou nele. Quando se voltou para ver quem era, tudo o que viu foi o cabelo desordenado de Potter ao longe. Seguiu-o com o olhar até que ele sumisse no meio da multidão, sem realmente entender o que havia acontecido. Ele some no meio da noite, não dá sinal de vida o dia inteiro e agora tromba nele e nem olha para trás? Mas o pior era não saber por que aquilo importava tanto para ele.

Não havia ninguém na Mansão quando chegou lá, ou ao menos não havia ninguém entre o portão de entrada e seu quarto. Assim que chegou, tirou o casaco e e jogou-se na cama, pensando seriamente em passar o dia inteiro ali deitado. Se levantou para trancar a porta, decidido a dormir pelo resto do dia quando uma ponta de papel saindo do bolso do seu casaco chamou-lhe a atenção.

Era um bilhete, cujos garranchos reconheceu na hora: Potter, a fonte do seu atual mal-humor. Ele dizia:

"Desculpe por sair assim hoje de manhã, eu tinha que arrumar minha mala e não quis te acordar. Só queria que você soubesse que estou do seu lado, seja lá o que você decidir. E... desculpe pelo empurrão. H.P."

Draco sorriu para o pequeno pedaço de papel, seu mal-humor repentinamente esquecido. Não havia sido abandonado, afinal de contas, e ainda tinha Potter do seu lado. O último pensamento fez seu sorriso crescer ainda mais, dando-lhe uma sensação gostosa que não sabia explicar. Era estranha, mas era tão bom que não queria perder isso nunca.

_**I tried to grabe it upon reallity/ Tento me agrrar à realidade**_

_**But I can't/ Mas eu não posso**_

_**Let go with what brought me here/ Deixar o que me trouxe aqui**_

_**I know you're living in the morning/ Sei que você vai embora de manhã**_

_**When you wake up/ Quando você acorda**_

_**But could you leave some kind/ Mas você poderia deixar algum tipo**_

_**of proof was not a dream/ de prova que não foi um sonho**_

Na manhã da véspera do Natal, Draco acordou ansioso. Sua futura noiva, e seus futuros sogros, estariam na ceia nessa noite e ele supostamente deveria oficializar o noivado hoje, mas ele não tinha certeza de nada. Por um lado, somente aceitar era cômodo e fácil. Mas não conseguia imaginar-se casando-se com a tal Clara, Clarisse, Clarissa, seja lá qual fosse o nome dela. Havia algo no fundo de sua mente que berrava "Não case!" a plenos pulmões, impedindo-o de pesar racionalmente os prós e contras dessa união.

De qualquer forma, aquele era o momento em que decidiria sua vida. Não poderia voltar atrás, não importando que caminho tomasse.

Assim, passou o dia inteiro brincando com o anel da família, uma bela peça de prata e diamantes com uma pequena esmeralda no meio. A pedra tinha o tom exato dos olhos de Potter e por isso, ao invés de imaginar sua futura noiva, ao olhar o anel ele só conseguia se lembrar do moreno e de todas as emoções que ele já vira nos olhos outro. Tentava em vão se concentrar em lembranças que não envolvessem o grifinório, mas este parecia estar em todo lugar, como se ele sempre tivesse estado em sua vida. E ele gostava disso. Os últimos dois meses haviam sido os melhores de sua vida, e ele não deixaria isso acabar tão cedo.

Antes mesmo de anoitecer, já havia tomado uma decisão.

_**Because you are the only exception/ Porque você é a única exeção**_

_**You are the exception/ Você é a única exceção**_

_**You are the exception/ Você é a única exceção**_

_**You are the exception/ Você é a única exceção **_

Quando a família Tunstall chegou à Mansão Malfoy, Narcisa Malfoy estava a ponto de ter um ataque. Draco ainda não tinha descido, e não havia sido visto durante o dia inteiro. Narcisa e Luciius fizeram sala para os convidados por meia hora, até que Narcisa perdeu a paciência e foi até o quarto do filho.

O quarto estava completamente vazio, as roupas haviam sumido, assim como a vassoura e os livros. Em cima da cama havia um bilhete, escrito na letra fina de Draco.

"_Me desculpem. Sei o quanto isso é importante para vocês, mas eu não posso. Sei que soarei como um grifinório, mas não posso prometer algo que sei que não vou cumprir. Por favor, repassem minhas desculpas à garota e aos pais dela e façam-na entender que a culpa não é dela. Qualquer coisa, estarei em Hogwarts. Ah... Feliz Natal. DM." _

Aquela foi a última gota para a Sra Malfoy, que caiu desmaiada na cama do filho.

Draco chegou em Hogwarts antes das dez, completamente dolorido e arrependido da ideia idiota de pegar o Noitebus Andante. Como ainda deixavam aquele velho dirigir, ele não sabia. E também não sabia como alguém se prestava a andar naquilo mais de uma vez.

Antes de fugir, ele escreveu uma carta para Potter. Queria que o moreno soubesse o que havia feito. Na verdade, queria mesmo era saber se ele realmente estaria do seu lado como o prometera, e isso já estava ficando patético. Nunca dependeu de ninguém, para nada, mas só a ideia de ser deixado pelo moreno o deixava irritadiço. E olha só a loucura que havia feito por causa dele! Não queria que alguém tivesse tanta influência assim sobre ele.

Ignorou os olhares dos sonserinos no salão comunal e foi direto para o dormitório. Não estava afim de passar por um interrogatório agora, então puxou as cortinas ao redor da cama de dossel, decidido a dormir e esquecer tudo; pelo menos por algumas horas.

Duas horas depois, Draco ainda rolava na cama sem conseguir dormir. A cama parecia fria, estranha, há quanto tempo não dormia ali mesmo? Se acostumara a dormir na Sala Precisa, dormiu lá quase todos os dias dos últimos 2 meses Estava cansado, não se sentia muito bem e achava que depois de tudo, ele merecia ao menos uma noite de sono.

Foi para a Sala Precisa, esperando conseguir dormir por lá. A cama grande com lençóis de seda ocupava o centro da sala, abarrotada de travesseiros de todos os tipos. E todos cheiravam a Potter.

Afundou o rosto em um travesseiro, o cheiro do moreno tão entremeado na fronha que parecia que o outro ainda estava ali. Se abraçou ao travesseiro, lembrando da única noite que realmente dormiram juntos. Naquela noite ele o havia chamado de Draco. Não havia dado importância para isso na hora, mas agora queria escutá-lo dizer seu nome de novo. Queria o moreno ali do seu lado, como nunca quis algo na vida.

Não sabia dizer direito o que sentia, mas nunca havia sentido aquilo por ninguém. E isso o assustava. Querer tanto alguém a ponto de deixar tudo por ele, era algo que ele sempre achou impossível e ridículo. Era isso que chamavam de amor, não era? Se era, ele estava amando Harry Potter. E se estava mesmo, estava ferrado, pois Potter o não amava.

- Droga, Potter! - Exclamou por pura frustração.

- E o que foi que eu fiz agora?

Draco praticamente pulou da cama. O moreno estava apoiado no batente da porta, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, sorrindo para ele. Ele usava um sobretudo preto que estava obviamente molhado, os cabelos molhados estavam mais rebeldes que o normal, espetados para todos os lados. A roupa por debaixo do sobretudo também estava encharcada, a camisa branca quase transparente e colada ao corpo, fazendo Draco engolir em seco.

- Então, o que foi que eu fiz dessa vez, Draco?

- Na... nada. - Onde é que estava sua capacidade de articular frases mesmo? Ah sim, bem detrás da vergonha e do constrangimento. - O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Você me escreveu e eu achei que quisesse companhia. É véspera de Natal, oras.

- E por que tá todo molhado? Veio voando?

- Vim. Não queria pegar aquele ônibus maluco de novo. - Ele entrou de vez no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si e andando até Draco, parando a dois passos dele. - E o que é que _você _está fazendo aqui?

- Não consegui dormir. - Falou simplesmente, chegando mais perto e tirando o sobretudo do moreno. - E você é louco, Potter. Vir voando com um tempo desses e...

Foi interrompido por um beijo possessivo, perdendo completamente sua linha de pensamento. O corpo frio do outro colado ao seu enviava arrepios pela sua coluna. As mão do outro em sua cintura e pescoço o faziam se sentir bem, seguro, como nunca havia se sentido antes, fazendo-o esquecer todos os seus problemas.

Harry quebrou o beijo, olhando sério em seus olhos e colando suas testas.

- Só me responde uma coisa, Draco. Por que você voltou atrás?

- Eu... eu não podia. Não podia prometer algo que eu nem mesmo queria cumprir. E a culpa é toda sua, Harry. - Parou um momento para apreciar o sorriso brincando nos lábios do outro e o brilho nos olhos verdes, que o incentivavam a continuar falando. - Se não fosse você, eu estaria na ceia de Natal com minha família agora. E como a culpa é sua, você vai ter que me recompensar.

- E o que eu posso fazer para recompensá-lo? - Harry o olhava com um sorriso malicioso, fazendo-o se arrepiar da cabeça aos pés.

- Bem, primeiro você tira essa roupa molhada, porque você não vai servir para nada gripado.

Harry o soltou rindo e começou a tirar a roupa devagar, largando-a de qualquer jeito no chão, deliberadamente provocando Draco. Quando terminou o show, ficando só de cueca, Draco o jogou na cama, passando uma perna de cada lado de seu quadril.

- Então, o que mais você quer?

- Eu quero que você seja um menino bonzinho e me abrace para eu poder dormir direito. E você vai ficar a noite toda. E daqui para frente, você dorme aqui comigo, mesmo que uma guerra estoure lá fora.

- Você não tinha dito que dormia melhor sozinho e que dormir abraçado era uma bobagem romântica? - Ele perguntou com um sorriso zombeteiro, alisando suas coxas por cima da calça do pijama.

- Potter, eu achava que a essa altura do campeonato você já estivesse acostumado: você é a exceção de todas as regras.

Harry riu e o puxou para um beijo longo e calmo, ajeitando-se na cama para poderem se abraçar direito. Se separaram em busca de ar, sorrindo um para o outro. O moreno puxou a coberta sobre eles enquanto Draco se aconchegava em seu peito. Um silêncio confortável caiu sobre eles e eles ficaram assim, só curtindo a presença um do outro. Draco já estava quase dormindo quando Harry o chamou:

- Draco, o que nós somos?

- Eu não sei, Harry, mas seja lá o que for, que realmente gosto disso. - Disse se aconchegando mais ao moreno e aproveitando a sensação de completude que aquilo lhe trazia. Se aquilo era amor ou não, ele não sabia, talvez nunca soubesse. Mas era naquilo que ele acreditava com todas as forças agora.

_**And I'm on my way/ E eu estou a caminho**_

_**To belive it/ De acreditar.**_

**FIM**

_Nana Evans_

Música: The Only Exception, by Paramore

Finalmente postada! E meu muito obrigada a Sáh, que me fez o _**gigantesco**_ favor de digitar pra mim...

Espero que gostem! e comentem também...


End file.
